


Monster Hunters

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/M, Teasing, Theon Greyjoy is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “Well... The legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess.” Theon grinned.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Monster Hunters

The rune stone before them had very obviously not been used for some time, it was completely overgrown with moss and lichen. Theon brushed it away with a careless hand and leaned down to try and translate it.

“Well, does it say anything about the monster we’re tracking?” Sansa said, looking into the trees with an anxious eye.

“Nah.” Theon stood up and brushed his hands off on his trousers, “It does say that there’s a lair of vampires near here though, so we might want to be carefull.”

“Vampires?” Sansa said, “Are you sure? Are we safe?”

“Well... The legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess.” Theon grinned.

Sansa could not believe him. He was such a dick, just because he thought she didn’t have a life outside of monster hunting didn’t mean she was still a virgin!

(Although whether the drunken fumbles with Harry really counted was certainly up to debate, Margaery certainly didn’t think it did whenever they discussed it.) 

“I am not a virgin.” Sansa denied, “And I resent your implication that it’s such a bad thing.”

Theon raised a single eyebrow in a move he had definitely learnt from her mother, “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”

Sansa shoved him, “Why are you such a dick?”

“Because my dick is just so big.” Theon smirked, “It just can’t keep from affecting my every move.”

Sansa slapped his shoulder, “Ugh, why the fuck do I put up with you again?”

“Because your other option is Robb and he would never let you do any of the fun stuff.”

That was unfortunately true, Robb was such a spoilsport the one time she had gone on a hunt with him he had not let her do anything but hold the bag containing their food and medicines. She had refused to go out with him again after that.

“Well I still think you are being mean.” Sansa said, and refused to look at him any longer, focusing instead on the stone before them and trying to discern if it had any other information on it.

Theon left her to it for a while, likely aware that she would not be a pleasant conversationalist for a while now that he had wound her up so much. It surprise her then, that he decided to speak up with a slightly fearful hint to his voice. 

“Uhh, Sansa?” 

Sansa huffed and deigned to look at Theon, “What? Are you going to mock me again?”

Theon shook his head and pointed behind her, “No, just, we might have forgotten the real reason we were here.”

Slowly Sansa turned around, her eyes widening with fright as she saw the tentacled creature behind them.

“Fuck.” She cursed.

“My thoughts exactly.” Theon grabbed her hand and together they ran.

His grip felt nice in her own, and was something Sansa definitely wanted to explore in the further. Preferably when they weren’t being chased by a man eating monster though. 


End file.
